


Plead The Fifth

by CheerfulOptimistic



Category: Alternate history - United States Of America, American History (19th century), Relient K (Band)
Genre: Abraham Lincoln's assasination, Alternate History, Assasination, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, International Fanworks Day 2015, Not Beta Read, Self-Loathing, Song-Based, but it's kind of understandable, cowardice, squeamish killer, this is really short, villain isn't a villain in this AU, yeah it's not amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulOptimistic/pseuds/CheerfulOptimistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the circumstances of Lincoln's assassination weren't what we thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead The Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Plead the Fifth".

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself as I followed the impostor to Ford's theater. After he sat down, I snuck behind him and pointed the gun. I flinched; a gunshot in a crowded building wouldn't go unnoticed.

 

I fired.

 

Someone startled by the noise jumped and crashed into me, sending the gun to the floor. He broke his leg, ruining his odds of escape. Like a coward, I just watched as they arrested him.

 

I didn't want Mr. Booth to take the fall. But I held my tongue, except for one thing. "I plead the fifth."


End file.
